Long timeline
:This article should not be confused with the Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line published in the official Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook. Nor should it be confused with the Tetralogy timeline based on the Tetralogy concept. This Timeline includes official references to dates from the games, manuals and hintbooks; including QFG1, QFG2, QFG3, QFG4, QFGV, the Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line and Who's Who in Mordavia from the Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, as well as Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. The Mordavia History of Events implies that a few years passed between the time that Ad Avis died and the Hero was brought to Mordavia. A Time Line ;-1005 BQFG4 :The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. :Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this.In reference to the fact that this event occured 1001 years before Ad Avis death ;-204 BQFG4 : King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg castle to the von Spielburg family.Stefan von Spielburg (QFG1VGA): "This castle has been in the family for two centuries now as a gift from King Siegfried the Third.", Stefan (QFG1EGA): This castle has been in the family for two centuries now. It was a gift from King Siegfried the Third." ;-104 BQFG4 : Erasmus built his vacation tower on Mount Zauberberg.Erasmus (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "I only built this vacation home here a century ago." ;-74 BQFG4Ad Avis dialogue: Do you know how long I've awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that control's mens minds and waiting for a fool to fullfill the...", "No! After 70 years, No!" :In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis) seeks out the Dark Master (Katrina) to gain forbidden knowledge. :Ad Avis enters into service under the Dark Master, and is bound to her, despite his outrage that she is a woman. He discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins a plot to summon him. ;-44 BQFG : Laspo Yorick becomes Court Jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg.For thirty years I was the Court Jester. ;-24 BQFG4He challenged me to a magical duel and lost. I made him my servant for fifty years until I grew bored with him and turned him loose. :The Dark Master grows tired of Ad Avis and releases him. Ad Avis, freed from his servitude to the Dark Master travels to Raseir for the final preparations to unleash Iblis. ;-22 BQFG : Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley.Karl (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "Elsa von Spielburg would be about eighteen now." The Baroness died not long after the birthKarl (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "The Baroness died soon after the birth of her daughter.", Stefan (QFG1EGA): "She died giving birth to Elsa, my daughter.". ;-21 BQFG4 :Signor Ferrari begins searching for the black Falcon."For seventeen years, I have sought the black bird." ;-20 BQFG4 :King Justinian becomes king of Silmaria.Rakeesh (QFGV): "He ruled for almost twenty years, and Silmaria has flourished." ;-19 BQFG4 :Rakeesh Sah Tarna gives up the throne of Tarna to become a Paladin and defeat the Demon Wizard.Kreesha dialogue: "Rakeesh was king of Tarna some fifteen turns of the sun ago. He gave up his rule to rid the world of the Demon Wizard." ;-16 BQFG4 :Rajah Sah Tarna becomes King of Tarna in place of his brother.He has ruled this city for twelve years. He became king when his sire's son Rakeesh abdicated. ;-15 BQFG4 :Anna is killed outside of town while looking for berries in the forest.Dr. Cranium dialogue:My neighbor Nikolai is not actually as old as he now appears. He has been very unhappy since his wife's disappearance some 15 years ago. I can understand his dissapointment; she never brought back the berries I needed in an experiment." ;-14 BQFG4 :Elsa von Spielburg was stolen away by magic and left with some brigands.Karl: Ten years ago the Baron's daughter, Elsa, was stolen away by magic." (QFG1EGA), "Ten years ago the Baron's daughter Elsa was stolen away by magic." (QFG1VGA), Yorick: "When Elsa was left with some brigands ten years ago, all her memories were taken away from her." (QFG1EGA), "When Elsa was left with some brigands ten years ago, all her memories were taken from her.", Stefan von Spielburg (QFG1VGA): "My beautiful daughter was stolen away ten years ago by Baba Yaga's magic." (QFG1VGA), Wolfgang Abenteur: "Elsa was a beautiful eight year old child with blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was her father the Baron's joy. Ten years ago, she was carried off by something which flew over the wall and away with her (QFG1VGA), "Elsa was a beautiful eight-year-old child with blond hair and sky-blue eyes. She was the Baron's pride and joy. Ten years ago she was carried off by something which came over the wall and flew off with her." (QFG1EGA) Yorick starts searching for herYorick (QFG1 EGA/VGA): Ten years ago, I swore I would find Elsa no matter what." (anachronism with -13 BQFG4). ;-13 BQFG4 :Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being femaleYorick (QFG1 EGA/VGA):"She came to me in tears. After all, she was only nine at the time." (anachronism with -14 BQFG4). ;-12 BQFG4 : Yorick discovers Elsa with the brigands, and becomes the Brigand Warlock.Yorick (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "It took me two years to find her, here with the brigands, and I've posed as her warlock ever since." ;-9 BQFG4 :Bernard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt.Karl (QFG1 EGA/VGA): Five years back, the Baronet Barnard von Spielburg went on a hunt from which he did not return.", Wolfgang Abenteur (QFG1VGA): "He rode off to hunt one morning five years ago..." :Sam moves to Spielburg and begins begging thereSam (QFG1EGA): "I've lived here for five years now, and I think I'll be heading on once the pass clears of snow. There's supposed to be some good begging towns to the south.". ;-7 BQFG4 :Heinrich Pferdefedern's wife and mother of Hilde Pferdefedern passes away.Hilde (QFG1VGA): "My mother has been dead for three years now." ;-6 BQFG4 :Signor Ferrari moves into Raseir, searching for the Black Falcon, and quickly learns how to make a profit out of the city.Ferrari (QFG2): "I came to Raseir a little over a year and a half ago. A man of my stature has no problem making a profit out of any situation." ;-5 BQFG4QFG: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, 30 :Ad Avis deposes of the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne, and the fountain of Raseir begins to dry up, during the Month of the Serpent, Year of the Spear.QFG Anthology Manual, pg 20: "During the past year, the Emir (governor) of Raseir is rumored to have disappeared...", Abdulla Doo (QFG2): "It seems my friend Arus Al-Din has been missing almost a year now.", Poet Omar (QFG2): "The true Emir of Raseir vanished last year at this same time", "A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir.", Aziza (QFG2): "Raseir was like a twin to Shapeir until a year ago this month. The Emir Arus was overthrown and disappeared." Ferarri (QFG2): "The fountain of Raseir dried up last year around the time that the Emir first was missed.. Khaveen, military commander, forces all the Katta out of the city. :Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir.Sharaf (QFG2): "He swore as the Katta were driven from Raseir that he would find a Hero to restore our homeland." :The Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of the Cult of the Dark One and Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov (Other references imply this event could have occured at 4 or 15 years ago). ;-4 BQFG4 :Prologue Begins. Devon Aidendale leaves Willowsby heading towards Spielburg. :2 weeks later: Abdulla Doo is a rich merchant leaving Shapeir, he planned to be the first merchant to enter Spielburg Valley that year.Abdulla Doo (QFG1VGA): "Two weeks ago I was going to be wealthy beyond what you could dream of...would be the first merchant into this valley this year." :3 weeks later: Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by Brigands in Spielburg Pass, stealing all of his wares.Schultz Meistersson: "They robbed a merchant just last week.", Shameen (QFG1VGA): "...is recovering from his roberry last week." :4 weeks later: QFG1 Begins. The Hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from the Dragon Smoke Mountains as the snow melts. ::? weeks later: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :QFG2 Begins: ''' :Hero is brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir, during the month of the Serpent, Year of the Djinn. :17th of the Serpent, leaving Shapeir, the Hero joins a caravan headed for Raseir. :29th of the Serpent, the Hero is arrested by guards of Raseir. :30th of the Serpent, Ad Avis is killed in Raseir by the Hero, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. QFG2 Ends. :Townspeople begin to notice the strangers in the castle.Olga Stovich dialogue: "...strangers moved in four years ago..." :Mordavia is blocked off from the rest of the world, and the exchange of its coinage has bottomed outDahab Khalis diologue: "...and that the exchange rate has bottomed out for the Mordavian coinage, since no one can travel in or out of the country now.". :3 months later; QFG3 Begins. Hero visits Aziza to discuss Ad Avis missing body, and rumors of war in Tarna. :3 days later; Hero travels to Tarna via magical portal. ;-3 BQFG4Olga Stovich dialogue: "My sad, departed husband? His name was Boris. Gone three years now." :Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov. ;-2 BQFG4QFG:Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, 32, Olga Stovich dialogue: "Yuri hasn't been the same since his daughter was stolen away two years ago.",Yuri Markorov dialogue: Two years ago, Tanya was stolen from her bedroom one night. :The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town. :Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. ;-1 BQFG4 :Dr. Cranium gets one final shipment of supplies before the pass into Mordavia is completely blocked off.Dr. Cranium dialogue: The heavy rains the last few years have put a damper on the local economy--the only road out of the valley has become covered by an endless and impassible swamp. I have not received a single delivery of scientific equipment this year." :There is an Antwerp population explosion in Spielburg during the spring. :Months later, during the summer, Dr. Cranium visits Spielburg to collect Antwerp speciments.Dr. Cranium dialogue: "I spent some time in Spielburg last summer." "I went on an Antwerp-gathering expedition a few months ago" "...there was an Antwerp population explosion last spring." :The rains completely block the pass with the swamp ;0 QFG4 :QFG4 Begins. The Dark Master and Ad Avis cast Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon a Hero to find the missing Rituals. :The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle. :The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her. :The Hero begins his journey through Mordavia to learn of the Dark Master and stop the second summoning of Avoozl. :? weeks later: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. :2 weeks laterNarrator dialogue: "Two weeks pass from the encounter in the Dark One's Cave."QFG4 Ends. :QFGV Begins Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates Occurs before -74 BQFG4 *Julanar becomes a healer, one of the first women to do so. She is tricked by brigands and, while attempting to escape, is transformed into a tree by a djinn that heard her cries for help. *The Dragon of Doom is created by powerful magic out of the element of fire. It lays waste to much of the Med Sea, and sinking Atlantis; the mages there are forced to transform into Tritons to survive. Dragon Pillars are raised on the isle of Marete to bind the Dragon into the temple at the Dragon Blood Pool. *The wizard Katrina is expelled from the Wizards Institute of Technocery for her exploration of dark magic. *Mordavia is ruled by Boyar Boyar Borgov. *Drawn by the magic of this valley, the Mad Monk Amon Tillado brings his 'Cult of the Dark One' into Mordavia. *The Mad Monk convinces Sergei Borgov to join his cult. *The cult constructs the the Dark One Monastery in town. Occurs sometime between -74 BQFG4 and -5 BQFG4 *In Mordavia, Amon Tillado grows increasingly mad as he creates the Seven Rituals to Summon Avoozl. *Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of blood beside the Necrophilicon. *Borgov takes over the cult, and conceals copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself. *Borgov leads the cult to a cave south of town to summon Avoozl. *The archmage Erana senses Avoozl's awakening, and contacts the Paladin Piotyr. *Piotyr leads an army into Mordavia, as Erana battles Avoozl in the 'place between worlds'. *As the Cult members perform the Rituals to summon Avoozl, the cave begins to transform, forming a huge body for Avoozl to inhabit this world. *Soldiers and cult members alike die horribly as the cave absorbs their essences for energy. *Dark Magic transforms the remaining cult members into monsters (Chernovy). *Piotyr battles with the transformed Borgov-monster to prevent him from performing the last Ritual. *Erana closes the gate between worlds, but fails to banish Avoozl completely. *Erana's soul and Avoozl are trapped together between worlds. *Sergei Borgov, still a monster, flees into the darkness of the cave. *Piotyr finds Erana's Staff, and escapes the cave just as the Mouth shuts. *Piotyr makes it to town before collapsing from his wounds. *When he is healed, Piotyr places Erana's Staff in the town center, so that its magic can protect the town. *Piotyr learns that Erana's soul is trapped between worlds, and attempts to locate the rituals of summoning. He is killed by a Barrow Wraith who guards one of the rituals. *Dark Magic continues to leak from the Dark One's Cave, distorting the land, and causing monsters to breed. Occurs sometime between -2 BQFG4 and 0 QFG4 *The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world (However, according to information in QFG3 and within QFG4 this would have began roughly 4 years before QFG4). *The Dark Master learns that she needs the 'Seven Rituals of Summoning' to draw Avoozl into this world. The Dark Master wants night to last forever, so that she will never be helpless in her coffin again. *The Dark Master locates and takes the Mouth ritual, hidden in the arch by the Dark One's Cave. Conflicting/Alternate dates This is the list conflicting dates for events found within the games or other material. ;-19 BQFG4 or 16 BQFG4 :Two dates are given concerning the timeframe of Rakeesh's abdication and Rajah's rise to the throne. ;Between -15 BQFG4 or -4 BQFG4 :Anna learns of strangers and the Dark Master moving into the castle from other towns people. Soon after she heads outside of town to find materials for Dr. Cranium and is killed. Dr. Cranium says she died "15 years ago", yet other characters say she knew of the rumors of strangers moving into the castle (an event rumored to have taken place 4 or 5 years before QFG4). ;Between -14 BQFG4 or -13 BQFG4 :At the age of nine (or was she eight), Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being femaleYorick (QFG1VGA):"She came to me in tears. After all, she was only nine at the time." (or was it prior to -14 BQFG4/-10 BQFG). :Wolfgang Abentuer implies that Elsa was eight years old when she kidnapped by Baba YagaWolfgang Abenteur (QFG1VGA): "Elsa was a beautiful eight year old child with blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was her Father the Baron's joy. Ten years ago, she was carried off by something which flew over the wall and away with her., Yorick claims at the age of nine, Elsa was still living at the palace. According to Karl, at the time of QFG1, she was about eighteenKarl (QFG1VGA): "Elsa von Spielburg would be about eighteen now.". All three characters as well as Stefan von Spielburg agree that she was kidnapped "ten years ago". ;-5 BQFG4 or -4 BQFG4 :Katrina moved into Castle Borgov because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One.QFG4 hintbook, pg 30 Could be implied to take place even as far back as -15 BQFG4/-15 BQFG (Anna was said to have known of strangers in the castle before she died "15 years ago"). ;Before -4 BQFG4 or after -2 BQFG4 :The rainstorms in Mordavia begins. Several characters state that the rains began not long after the strangers moved into Castle Borgov, Dr. Cranium states the rains started "a few years before", and the pass was finally blocked 1 year before. The pass to Mordavia was blocked as far back as QFG3 according to the money changer. The Mordavian Timeline of Events places the Katrina's summoned rainstorms after Tanya's kidnapping (an event which took place "two years before" QFG4). Could be implied to take place even as far back as -15 BQFG4/-15 BQFG (Anna was said to have known of strangers in the castle before she died "15 years ago"). References Category:Timelines